


I want to make things right [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x08 AU<br/>Plot: Balthazar is alive, but Cas is too afraid to meet his brother… (also I don’t really like Naomy… she reminds me of  Esther and…Rachel who was trying to kill Cas =_=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to make things right [vid]




End file.
